


sprinkles

by YourShadow



Category: DCU
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: Happy Birthday!! Sorry it's so short.





	sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriannWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/gifts).



Pamela felt the sun on her face, could see light behind her eyelids. She stirred in her sleep, awakening to the sight of Harleen lying next to her. The sheets were tangled around them and the air was warm. She smiled, breathing in deep the scent of flowers and candy.

Harley was still asleep, her pale face pressed against the pillow. The woman known as Poison Ivy to the city of Gotham reached out to run her fingers through blond hair. Harley’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“Good morning, my darling little psycho,” Ivy whispered, playing with the strands of Harley’s hair.

Harley opened her eyes and grinned. “Mornin’,” she replied. She cuddled closer to her girlfriend, humming as she closed her eyes again. 

After a moment in dappled sunlight and soft sheets, Pamela stretched her arms above her head, sighing. “Wanna get some coffee?”

Harley perked up, eyes bright as she sat up quickly. “Sure, red!”

The botanist smiled as they got out of bed and dressed. As she was buttoning up a red shirt, she felt arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her shoulder.

“Love you,” Harley murmured in her ear, nuzzling her neck.

“Love you too,” Ivy replied.

*** 

At the coffee shop, they held hands in line. It was a favorite stop of theirs to start the day.

“I hope they still have the unicorn frappe,” Harley said.

Ivy shook her head. “They’ve been out of it for months. Besides, it’s too much sugar.”

“But I  _ like _ it! So sweet and creamy,” Harley closed her eyes and grinned.

Ivy rolled her eyes but smiled. When it was her turn, she ordered a matcha frappe. She usually ordered tea, preferring that to coffee. Since it was warm out, she decided a frozen drink would hit the spot nicely.

Harley always ordered the sweetest drink on the menu. Or the most colorful. “Do you have the ingredients for the unicorn drink?” she asked cheerfully.

The barista shook his head. “Unfortunately not, we don’t have the powders.”

“What about food coloring?”

“Harls, I don’t think they have food dye,” Ivy said. “What about the strawberry one you like so much?”

“Oooo good idea, red!” Harley bounced, turning back to the barista. “Can I get a venti--”

“Grande,” Ivy interrupted. “You’ll be too hyper with a venti.”

“ _ Grande _ strawberry creme frappuccino, please?” Harley asked sweetly.

“Sure, we can do that,” the barista replied.

“With sprinkles!”

Ivy sighed. As she stood waiting for her drink, she thought of how happy her girlfriend looked and wanted her to stay that way forever, even if her tastes were a bit different.

“They don’t have sprinkles, red,” Harley pouted as she stood beside Ivy, waiting for their drinks.

Pamela kissed her forehead. “We can get ice cream later and you can put all the sprinkles you want.”

Harley smiled, hugging her close. When they got their drinks, they left the crowded coffee shop to sit at the tables outside. There was a soft breeze on the wind. They sat across from each other, staring into each other’s eyes as they took a sip from their drinks.

“How is it?” Ivy asked.

“Good!” Harley said and grinned. “It would be better with sprinkles though.”

“Would you like to try mine?”

Harley nodded, pulling the green drink towards her. She sucked on the straw, then grimaced. “This isn’t very sweet.”

Ivy laughed. “It’s green tea.”

“Try mine! You like strawberries, right?” Harley pushed her drink towards Pamela, who took a small sip.

“It’s too sweet. But the strawberries add a nice flavor.”

“I like ‘em because they remind me of you,” Harley said and sipped on her drink.

Ivy smiled at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday!! Sorry it's so short.


End file.
